


Scare

by vangirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Squink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning, Van woke up, dressed, ate and promptly ran to the bathroom to lose everything -- then recover. The second morning was the same, get sick and then feel just fine afterwards.</p><p>This morning, he skips all the other steps, vomiting almost immediately after waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare

The first morning, Van woke up, dressed, ate and promptly ran to the bathroom to lose everything -- then recover. The second morning was the same, get sick and then feel just fine afterwards.

This morning, he skips all the other steps, vomiting almost immediately after waking up.

"Morning sickness," Greed says, leaning against the bathroom doorway. "If I had to guess."

Van spits out the acrid taste before he stands up. "What do you mean?" he asks, voice harsh, wiping his mouth.

Greed chuckles. "Can't you guess?"

There's only one guess Van has but he immediately dismisses it. "No, I can't." He drops the lid and pulls the small chain, flushing away the sickness. "Stop playing games and tell me what you mean."

Pushing himself off the doorway, Greed starts to move behind him, wrapping his arms around Van's waist. "You're absolutely sure you can't guess?"

"Absolutely." Van sneers but doesn't push Greed away, even as he leans forward, breath ghosting over his ear.

"You're going to have my child," Greed whispers and moves his hand lower, over Van's abdomen.

Van stiffens. Then he grabs Greed's arm and shoves it away. "That's impossible, don't delude yourself."

Greed laughs. "You said that when I told you I could still kick your ass even after you killed me...Then I proved it for you." He wraps his arm around Van again and pulls him closer. "I'm a homunculus, remember?"

"You may be, but I'm still human." Van shallows, suddenly feeling sick again. "There are plenty of things I can't do and having your child is one of them."

"But you can't be sure." Greed purrs, nuzzling Van's neck. "You'll see soon enough, when you're the mother of my army."

Immediately, Van pulls away, turning around and grabbing hold of Greed's vest. Pushing him back, he growls, "That won't happen." Despite the conviction in his voice, he can't stop the shaking in his hand.

Greed laughs again, roaring. "You'll see, in nine months."

Van just glares at him. Then he shoves Greed away and storms out, the homunculus still laughing behind him.

\---

Van has spent countless hours researching all he could on the homunculus, learning about how they're created, how they die and how they change and adapt -- but nothing on how they can change humans and make them able to do things that would otherwise be impossible.

Not that he has any genuine concern of course. There are still plenty of other reasons for him to be researching homunculi in the library this late in the evening. Mild curiosity could easily be one of them. Greed is clearly lying, but there may still be some interesting basis to his lies. Something Van could use.

Long after the evening turns to morning, he decides to stop for now. There's nothing to prove Greed's claim. However, there's also nothing to disprove it.

Van doesn't believe it.

\---

The fourth morning comes and passes, he gets sick and then feels fine again. Fine enough to be sorting through finances now.

"We could name him, Wrath." Greed says, smiling like a razor that was never dull -- never wrong. "After one of my brothers."

Van doesn't say anything, doesn't bother humoring him. Only continues to stare at numbers, only barely checking to make sure they add up.

Greed continues anyway. "Did I ever tell you about Wrath? He was a great kid, though he had a bit of a temper sometimes." He chuckles, Van doesn't. "He had a special skill of his own, able meld with anything."

Van stops and sets the paper down. "Anything?"

Greed nods. "Metal, rock, people...Anything,"

Then Van looks up. "How did that work?"

"I don't know the specifics," Greed admits with a shrug. "It had something to do with altering the atoms and fonons of whatever it is he wanted to meld with. Us homunculi are pretty good at stuff like that."

Van tskes and looks back down at the barely started paperwork. "I need some more solid proof, more substantial than your shield trick."

Greed chuckles. "Don't worry, you just need to wait nine months."

Van growls and returns to his work, but the finances don't get finished.

\---

Fifth morning, he doesn't get sick. Instead he feels sharp, stabbing pains.

He doesn't feel fine afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Greed asks, almost sounding as though he actually cares.

Van straightens, moves his arms away from his sides and tries to pretend he doesn't feel anything -- especially not sharp talons slicing him from the inside. "Nothing."

Greed frowns, moving to wrap an arm over Van's shoulders. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Van pushes him away. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying, aren't you?" It doesn't sound angry, more concerned than anything else. It something's Van's not used to hearing.

"I'm not," Van lies. "I need to get to work, I have a lot of unfinished things to do." He ignores the pain and Greed's concern, and leaves.

\---

Van doesn't even attempt to do his paperwork. He returns to the library and continues searching. Instead of looking through the back section where he usually hides the text on the homunculi, he goes through the small medical section.

The section is limited, most are texts on healing artes for seventh fonons, but there are still a few things that he needs. He finds a text for expectant mothers and an encyclopedia, the only text with anything on parasites.

He takes them both into the back, where no-one will find him reading.

He still doesn't believe it, it's still impossible. He's just wants to prove to Greed he's wrong.

\---

Sixth morning, he gets sick, feels the sharp pains, starts shaking; Greed says he looks feverish.

He doesn't feel fine at all.

He still doesn't believe it, knows it's impossible, knows that Greed's just playing a sick game. Even his concern is just a part of the act. Van knows everything about acts.

He doesn't report to duty. Legretta comes by to find him. He says he's ill and sends her off, he looks ill enough to be believed.

He continues reading, reads about hard, sharp wasps that lay their eggs inside a soft, weak host, reads about how the eggs hatch and the larva live inside the host, reads about how they drive the host mad. He reads about how they tear their way out and how gruesomely the host dies.

He gets sick again.

He still doesn't believe it, knows it's nothing more than a twisted joke.

But he wants to be absolutely sure.

\---

Van glares at Greed, eyes narrowed in anger. Greed stares at Van, eyes wide with surprise.

Finally, Van says, "I don't like your jokes."

Greed looks up at Van, then lowers his gaze, looking over the blood on Van's shirt and the blood still on his hands. "You didn't...?"

"I'm fine. I already cast a healing arte," Van feels too sick and tired to be angry. "I just need to clean up and rest."

Greed just stares and doesn't say anything as Van walks past him.

\---

Seventh morning, he stays in bed. He doesn't get sick, but he still feels as though he might. Still feels pain -- though duller now -- and still feels feverish. Mostly, he's just tired.

Greed stays with him and stays quite, for once. Finally he says, "I lied. It's impossible."

Van doesn't bother telling him that he already knows.

So Greed continues. "It would've been nice if it was possible though, I always wanted to have a kid. They seem like fun toys to have."

Van doesn't bother telling him that they're not fun.

"Yeah yeah, lot of work and all, but I could deal with it. I can handle you, can't I?" Greed chuckles, but Van doesn't. "It would be nice, to have something that's truly mine. Something that came from me and belongs to me and no-one could ever truly own it, even if they managed to take it from me."

Van doesn't bother saying anything.

There's a long pause. Then Greed asks, "Can I have your replica, when you make it? The one from the Hod data?"

Van just sighs. "When the new world is created, you can have it all. I won't stop you."

"Can I have you too?"

"I'll be dead, you can do whatever you want with my corpse."

Greed frowns. "You'd be more fun alive."

Van doesn't bother answering, just pulls the covers over his head. He's too tired for some impossible dream.


End file.
